Only Glass
by AccentFetish
Summary: Chase and Wilson are together after Chase choose him over House. Now their relationship isn't doing too well.


I'm not entirely sure how it happened, but this started out as a happy Wilson and Chase story. Then House appeared and somehow managed to mix up my thought process and Wilson ended up looking like a bad guy. Opps.

Disclaimer- I don't own House, the guy whose name I can't remember right now does.

Chase was sitting in the conference room, hunched over will his elbows on his knees, his fingers raked through his hair. Cameron and Foreman watched him through the window from the hall.

"I can't stand to see him like this." Cameron finally said.

"There's nothing you can do about it. You know he's not gonna talk if you ask what's wrong. When have any of us given up information about our personal lives without being forced?" She looked uneasy but finally nodded in agreement.

"I guess you're right." They both watched their co-worker for a little while longer until House showed up.

"What's going on? Are you two on a stake out to see who's been stealing my markers like good loyal subjects?" They both jumped, not expected him to be right there.

"Geez House, don't do that!" Foreman complained.

"Stop whining. Now, what is so important that my clinic duty isn't being done and my coffee isn't being made?" Neither of them answered. Using his cane, he pushed them apart so he could get a better look. He didn't say anything for a long time, just watched.

"Cameron, clinic. Foreman… Go make a nurse uncomfortable." No one moved. "Get!" He whapped his cane on the ground and they scattered. He took another glance at his other employee in the glass room.

For some reason that seemed to fit for the moment. He was being viewed through the same vulnerable substance that it looked like he was made of. House hated dealing with vulnerable people. He didn't know how to deal with them, never had. Despite it all, he entered the room, fully prepared for the awkwardness that would be in the air.

Chase immediately shot up straight and tried to look more normal and less troubled. Looking troubled only made him interesting and interesting gave House probable cause for his boss to dig into his life. He just couldn't deal with that. Not now.

"What did he do to you?" The question surprised him.

"W-What?" House's eyes narrowed.

"What. Did. He. Do. To. You?" The blonde shook his head.

"Nothing, I don't know what you're talking about."

"Yeah, and I'm a kind and loving person. I know something happened between you two. He had that same guilty look on his face like he always gets when he screws up real bad." There was anger in his voice as he leaned against the chair across from his employee. One had reached down and massaged his aching leg. It always seemed to hurt more when he was angry.

"You talked to him?" Chase's head shot up and he looked at House with wide blue eyes, filled with surprise. The older man just made a face back at him. "But you just said-"

"That I saw him. We work right next to each other, what do you expect?" Chase stopped talking and resumed his distressed position.

"I'm sorry I came between you guys." He finally said. House froze. "I mean your friendship. He really misses you, you know?"

"Shut up. This isn't about me and Wilson. It's about you, him, and that I think he did to you." The blonde shook his head with a dry laugh.

"Why do you always insist that he's such a horrible person? He was your best friend!"

"Yeah, was." Neither of them spoke. "You can keep pretending that your relationship is perfect but you're not fooling me. I can see through you as clearly as a piece of glass." _Because that's exactly what you are._

When another silence filled the room, House took it as the end of the conversation and time to leave. He was almost out of the door when Chase spoke. "He cheated on me."

The brunette closed his eyes and took in a deep breath before turning around to face the man who'd put him through hell and back over the last month or so. He didn't say anything himself, just waited.

He was amazed with himself about how he could watch his eyes water without doing anything. He was amazed that he could sill be angry at a time like this.

"I know he cheated on his wives before… I just… I wanted to think he cared more not to do it with me." Vulnerable people scarred House. Completely and utterly terrified him. What was he supposed to do when the one person he wanted the most was sitting there crying over someone else?

"I wouldn't have hurt you." Even as he spoke, they both knew it was a lie. "Not like this anyways." Chase shook his head, trying to get his eyes dry once more.

"I don't regret choosing him over you, House. I'm sorry but I don't." Greg, for the first time, had no words to say. No jokes or insults. Nothing.

"That's fine," he started while walking towards the door, "you're just a hardened, see-through, mix of minerals anyways."

For the rest of the day he pretended that he was perfectly fine. It seemed to fool everyone so much that he was even beginning to feel better himself. Until, that is, he saw Wilson walking with Chase to his car.

There was a comforting arm on his back, leading him the entire way. The blonde was faking all of his smiles, pretending to feel at ease with the other man's touch. But House knew better, he knew what he was thinking. He always seemed to know.

_These are the arms he used to caress someone else. These are the lips he used to kiss and say sweet things to a stranger. The same hands and lips he's using on me. _

House found no satisfaction when he watched Chase throw up all over the parking lot. No sympathy when their eyes met. He just kept reminding himself that the person he wanted was only glass. Only glass that was beginning to crack from weeks of abuse caused by both himself and his ex-best friend.

Despite it all, he just walked past them and made his way to his bike. Driving off, he could feel the look he was getting from his object of affection. It took all of his will-power to not turn around shatter the man for once and all.

Too dramatic? Sappy? I'm not sure so it's up to you guys to click that purple button and tell me.


End file.
